two_and_a_half_wikimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Song
The theme song has changed since season 9 due to Sheen's departure from the show. Seasons 1-8 The theme song starts with a red curtain background as Charlie comes to the left to the microphone singing ("Men, Men, Men, Men, Manly Men, Men, Men") and Alan comes to the right ("Ooooh")and then Jake comes into the middle and sings the rest, while Charlie and Alan sing Charlie's verse together. From Seasons 3-8 the intro ends with Jake concluding with "Haaaaaah" and he morphs into his current physical appearance. Some episodes as the logo in a black screen and expanding the "and a half" between the Two Men, while a small portion of the theme song plays in the background. The other one shows Charlie, Jake, and Alan in a blue/white background singing the theme song while switching hats to each other. Even though Charlie Sheen's character, Charlie Harper died in Season 9, this original version of the theme song was used in the first 2 episodes of the ninth season. Season 2 In this theme song, the scenery changes. The 3 men are all wearing hats and it looks to be out doors. with the sky as the background. there are two endings to it. The first one has all 3 men puting on there hats and the second one involves Jon droping his hat. Season 9 Since Sheen's firing, Ashton Kutcher is now in the theme song, but Angus is in Charlie's old position, Jon is in his regular spot, and Ashton is in the middle. The theme song starts with the same curtain background as Jake comes to the left and sings "Men, men, men, manly men, men" then Alan comes saying "ooh" until Walden comes singing. While singing, Alan looks at Walden with confusion as if he's expecting Charlie, thinking "Who's this guy?" as Walden sings the rest of the theme song "Manly men, men, men, men, ooh" and "Haaah" and then the logo comes in as the three look at the screen. Also, Kutcher's face has morphed due to shaving his beard. The theme song and the high "Manly men" has changed with Kutcher's voice. Season 10 In this season, Angus returns to his original spot in the middle with a military uniform on. In the beginning, Ashton comes out from the left with his new look. He sings with Charlie's old voice. Jon appears as usual. Angus appears in the middle and sings with Ashton's voice. Bloopers Season 10 On the Complete Tenth Season DVD set, a video of the theme song was on the very begining of the theme. The song wasn't used because Angus made a mistake. After he left, Ashton and Jon started fooling around to the end of the theme, Jake was not wearing his army hat during the song. Also, the ninth season theme was used on this verson. Season 11 The theme song was never sung (right now ep.8) in this season, probably due to the absence of Jake (Angus). Category:Two and a Half Men